Surgical procedures frequently require cutting of tissue which can cause bleeding at the operative or surgical site. Hemostasis, or the arrest of bleeding, is important to surgeons to reduce blood loss and reduce surgical complications. A variety of hemostatic control techniques are available to the surgeon such as suturing, stapling, the application of surgical clips, the application of ultrasonic energy, the application of laser energy, as well as the application of monopolar or bipolar electrical energy. Surgeons frequently use a combination of these means to induce hemostasis during surgery. For open procedures, the surgical site is readily accessible through the large incision and the application of devices or techniques to reduce bleeding are readily applied. Endoscopic surgery is done through small access ports inserted into small incisions. Endoscopic surgeries are more challenging as the surgeon does not have the large incision to work through, visibility of the site is more difficult, and access to the surgical site is limited to the number of small access ports or trocars. Electrocautery instruments are commonly used when accessing a patient during surgery. These instruments apply monopolar or bipolar Radio Frequency (RF) energy to cauterize the local “bleeders” in tissue incisions. Monopolar instruments have one electrode that is associated with a cutting or cauterizing instrument and a return or ground electrode is attached to a remote portion of the patient. Energy is applied to the bleeder by delivering energy from a tip of the device to the patient at the site of the bleeder.
Bipolar instruments normally apply a cauterizing current to a pair of electrodes on moveable opposed jaw members of the instrument. Tissue is cauterized by clamping the open jaw members upon tissue to bring the electrodes into tissue contact, and then applying RF bipolar energy to the compressed tissue within the jaw members. The current conducts between the electrodes and cauterizes, coagulates, or tissue welds the tissue compressed therebetween.
Additionally, mechanical devices such as surgical staplers and linear cutters, both open and endoscopic, have been utilized as a means of excising tissue and controlling hemostasis. Staples are used to provide hemostasis in vascular structures, and when applied to lung tissue, were found to provide a good degree of pneumostasis as well. Surgical cutters have a plurality of staples held in multiple staggered rows in a replaceable cartridge. The cutters compress the tissue, and the staples are formed or fired into the compressed tissue in close proximity to the diseased tissue portion that is to be excised. A cutting blade passes longitudinally between the innermost rows of formed staples, transecting the tissue. The cutter is removed from the surgical site, reloaded with another unfired stapling cartridge, and the procedure is repeated until the desired section of the lung is resected and removed.
One known problem which can arise with using surgical staplers in this fashion has been the formation of small “bleeders” in the cut and stapled tissue. To ensure peace of mind, surgeons can suture or use other techniques to staunch the small bleeders. RF energy devices and/or ultrasonic energy devices are frequently used to cut and coagulate tissue during endoscopic surgery. However, energy delivery to tissue next to a metallic staple line can require care and technique. With bipolar RF devices, a staple can cause a short and prevent the RF generator from firing and coagulating tissue. With ultrasonic and/or monopolar devices, contact with staples can conduct energy away from the initial application site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,848, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,270, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,680 by Yates et al. disclose surgical instruments that combine a staple applying endocutter with an electrosurgical bipolar RF device to improve hemostasis, reduce surgical complexity, and operating room time. With these improved bipolar cutting and stapling devices, activation of the clamping trigger puts tissue in contact with a first and second electrode, and activation of the electrosurgical generator, typically with a foot pedal, produces a narrow stripe of coagulated tissue with the application of RF energy. The first electrode, the clamped tissue, and the second electrode form a conductive circuit. The moisture and ions within the tissue chemistry conducts the RF energy, and the tissue begins to desiccate or coagulate. As the tissue desiccates, it becomes less and less conductive. When the tissue is fully desiccated, it is nearly an insulator and only a small amount of current flows between the first and second electrodes. Activation of a second firing trigger on the surgical instrument fires rows of staples from a single shot staple cartridge on either side of the coagulation stripe, and places a cut line along the center of the coagulated tissue. When the surgical instrument is opened, the tissue cut line is cauterized along the edge for hemostasis, and has multiple parallel rows of staple lines placed in the un-cauterized tissue flanking the cauterized cut edge for additional security.
If a longer cut line is needed, the surgeon reloads a second staple cartridge into the electrosurgical stapling instrument, and reinserts it into the patient at the desired location. The instrument is then re-clamped, and the generator is again activated to produce a second coagulation stripe. In some cases, it is desirable to place the second coagulation stripe and staple line over the first staple line. This can occur when the second cut line is at an angle to the first. Placing and clamping the end effector over the first staple line can create a “short” condition by shorting the first and second electrodes of the electrosurgical stapler through one or more staples. The metal staples are far more conductive to RF energy than tissue in any condition. When the electrodes are shorted, the RF current preferentially flows through the staple and not through the tissue. For a short, the surgeon must unclamp the instrument and reposition and reclamp the end effector at another location. If the instrument shorts again, the instrument must again be repositioned until shorting is eliminated. What is needed is an improved electrosurgical stapling device that decreases operating room time by reducing the ability to cause shorts.
Additionally, in electrosurgical devices that combine staples with RF energy delivery, the application of RF energy can create a surface charge with the plastic cartridge. Cartridge materials are commonly plastics chosen for strength, moldability, thin walls, and dimensional accuracy or repeatability. What is needed is a cost effective way to reduce the surface charge of the cartridge.
Alternately, it may be desirable to use capacitive coupling of RF energy to coagulate the tissue. Classical bipolar RF electrosurgical devices form a conductive resistance network to coagulate tissue. Conductive coupling devices also use RF bipolar energy, but transfer energy from one circuit to another by means of the mutual capacitance between the circuits. A capacitive coupling RF bipolar electrosurgical device places a non-conductive material or dielectric between the tissue and at least one of the electrodes. The transfer of energy from the shielded electrode to the unshielded electrode is by means of the mutual capacitance between the first pole electrode dielectric, tissue and second pole electrode circuit.
At present, there are no known electrosurgical instruments that can meet all of the needs outlined above. These and other advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description and drawings.